Dodger's angels
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: EDIT: this story has been edited. Dodger's angels isn't really a fanfic but i based it off scoobie doo cause of the mysteries and tht.
1. Chapter 1: Mission given

Dodger's angels (Rewritten) 

Chapter 1: Mission Given

In Los Angeles, California, there was an association of secret agent dogs. The fearless and adventurous leader (codename: lead dog) of the group was Dodger, a handsome Golden retriever. He has had plenty of experience as a secret agent, but that was before he and his partner, Beauty, were in a group with their other team members.

Beauty (codename: Sexy girl) was the lead angel. Beauty was a beautiful German shepherd, who was as adventurous and fearless as Dodge (Dodger); both lead dogs had a crush on the other lead dog. Boo (Beauty) has also had plenty of experience as a secret agent too.

Beauty and Dodger were a team of their own before they met Millie and Slush, Sasha and Timmy, and finally, Maisy. Millie (codename: Zag) was the strong tomboy of the group. Slush (codename: prof) was the smart professor dog of the group, who provided all the inventions and gadgets.

Sasha (codename: Zig) was the speedy girly girl of the group. Timmy (codename: Hungry) was the youngest of the group. Finally, there's Maisy (codename: desk dog) was the desk dog that gave all the missions to the group; the group met up on a mission, well, apart from Maisy, who they all knew, but at the time didn't know each other.

After the mission, the dogs became best friends and created Dodger's angels. Therefore, making Dodger the leader as he was more of a leader. It was a beautiful, warm, summer's morning, when the angels were training with Slush/ Sly and Timmy/ Timbo, who were there to help monitor the girls' progress of swimming underwater.

Slush was also flirting with Millie, who normally flirted back, and Timmy flirted with Sasha, who also flirted back. Beauty always liked to keep focused when she trained. Dodger only ever went on the really dangerous missions, which was rarely.

Suddenly, their mission screen blinked on alerting the girls that they had a mission coming through. The girls rushed to the screen, while Slush and Timmy came slowly, with towels around them.

"Girls, we have another mission for you." Dodger spoke

"Well, tell us then lead dog." Beauty said

"The museum of natural history has been broken in to and the Ruby amulet has been stolen." Dodger continued

"What's the Ruby amulet?" Millie asked

"The Ruby amulet is a sacred golden chain with a red ruby attached; it can make dogs do anything depending on the dog holding the amulet and the spell that is said." Maisy came in dropping most of her paper work.

"Hey, Mais thanks for explaining." Beauty thanked as she helped the desk dog out.

"Yes, thanks for explaining, Mais," Dodger continued, "As I was saying, knowing Scoobie he has probably got it."

Scoobie was the bad of the bad; he too has a crush on Beauty, so he tried so hard to take Dodger out of the picture. Scoobie hated Dodger since Dodger has stopped many of Scoobie's crimes in the past and Dodger normally got Beauty, so this made Scoobie even more jealous. Scoobie used to be good and he was even partners with Dodger and Beauty until both dogs got a crush on Beauty, but she always fell for Dodger and from there Scoobie became so angry that he vowed to get revenge and went to the dark side.

"So, have we got a ride, lead dog?" Sasha asked

"Of course," Dodger replied

"Then where is it?" Millie asked

"Outside, waiting," Dodger replied and the girls went outside to find their transportation.

"Our ride is… Is a taxi?" Sasha asked disappointed, "I'm not riding in a dirty taxi!"

"Dodger, are you sure our transportation is here?" Beauty asked as she looked at her spy wrist watch

"Of course," Dodger replied with a nod

"The only thing here is a dirty taxi!" Sasha butted in

"Yep, that's it," Dodger smiled

"This is low even for you." Sasha gave him evils

"Dodge, are you sure? I mean it's not really arriving in style." Beauty asked

"So, you girls are style so what are you talking about? Just get going." Dodger went and the girls got in the taxi once Dodger finished speaking, "Lead dog out,"

The taxi soon arrived at their location, so they got out and went inside. Once inside, the girls went to talk to the manager of the museum.

"We're here to help get the amulet back." Beauty said, "We're Dodger's angels."

"Oh, thank the lord; good help is finally here! This way, angels," The manager led the way to where the amulet should've been on a glass case, but there was nothing there or was there?

Around the glass case was yellow police tape and the police waited for angels to double check the area in case there was anything left behind.

"Hey, I found a few fingerprints and… claw marks?" Sasha came in and was a bit confused as she looked near the window.

"I thought Dodge said it was Scoobie and he's normally right, but these look like cat claw marks." Beauty examined where Sasha had looked.

"same," Sasha and Millie agreed at the same time.

"Maisy, pass us through to Dodge." Beauty told Maisy speaking into her spy wrist watch

"OK," Maisy replied and after a short while Maisy couldn't get through, "It looks like he's out at the moment, girls."

"That's so strange; as soon as the amulet disappears, Dodger disappears and these claw marks appear." Beauty said confused, "Mais, I'm going to go, but call me if Dodge comes back or you find something."

"OK, but why would I find something?" Maisy asked

"I have a hunch; sexy girl out." Beauty went off talking to Maisy

"So, Boo what's your hunch then?" Slush asked as he and Timmy came on the scene

"Hey, guys well, my hunch is that who or whatever has the amulet has also taken Dodge." Beauty replied

"Why would they want Dodger?" Timmy asked

"Maybe they wanted revenge." Beauty replied

"Then, maybe Dodger _was _right about Scoobie, but Scoobie got someone to do his dirty work." Sasha suggested

"That's a brilliant idea!" Beauty said

Suddenly, the girls' watches all started bleeping.

"It's Maisy, what's up Mais?" Beauty asked

"Dodger has been dognapped! His office has been trashed, there's some claw marks everywhere and a puddle of blood in the corner!" Maisy, almost shouting, said in panic

"Mais calm down; we just thought this might've happened." Beauty reassured, "We'll be down in a minute, and we're on the case; just calm down and don't worry."

"Woe, you guys are always one step ahead, aren't ya?" Maisy asked

"I guess we are," Beauty replied

"Desk dog out," Maisy went off

"OK, girls, we've got to find out where Scoobie is hiding!" Beauty said


	2. Chapter 2: a dognapped friend

**Dodger's angels **

**Chapter 2: A dognapped friend**

On the other side of town, there was a darkened warehouse where faint whimpers of pain came from. Inside the warehouse, Dodger was tied to a bunch of crates. He was asleep, well; he was until something touched where there were a few deep, still bleeding scratch marks.

"Awe, is the poor doggy awake now; did the little doggy have a nightmare? Awe," a shadowed creature cackled an evil cackle as he went around the crates a few times and every time he passed Dodger he touched Dodger's scratches, Dodger yelped in pain.

"Scratch, leave him alone, I need him for something." A familiar voice to Dodger had demanded

So, Scratch did as he was told, but not before scratching Dodger on his other arm; this made Dodger yelp out in pain.

"I said I need him, you stupid cat!" Scoobie yelled and the cat cowered in a corner.

"Sorry, master," the cat apologized in a shaky tone

'Master,' Dodger confused at that moment

"So…what… do you… need… me for?" Dodger asked pausing every now and then as he was in pain.

"You'll find out in time, won't you?" Scoobie replied giving an evil cackle

"That I am afraid of." Dodger said more to himself

"Awe, come on Dodge; you're not scared, are ya? Scoobie grinned, "You're supposed to be the leader of Dodger's angels."  
>"No… why… would I… be scared … of you!" Dodger almost shouted in pain<p>

"No need to shout, Dodge." Scoobie grinned even more as he saw this bugged the lead dog

"And… stop… calling me… Dodge… only one… dog… can call me that." Dodger said, again he was in pain.

"I wonder who that 'one dog' is. Wait, I know who, oh yes, IT'S BEAUTY, the dog you said you didn't love, the dog you said that I could have!" Scoobie shouted

"I… don't…even…know… what… you're on about." Dodger was incredibly confused at this point

"I thought you wouldn't because after I found out you went on a date and kissed her, that's when we started arguing and causing fights. At one point, it got so serious 'cause I smashed your head against the concrete floor, someone saw you dying in the streets, so they called the paramedics and you were taken to hospital, given stitches, I imagine." Scoobie explained, but Dodger began to remember, "From there, I swore I'd get revenge and the girl; love is a powerful thing, you know?"

"You mean _you _started the fights, not _me_." Dodger said in slight pain

"Ahh, so you've started to remember, then?" Scoobie said, "We were best friends before you broke that promise!"

"Scoobie, I _never _promised." Dodger had his head down as he was a bit weak from the blood loss.

"Well, you even said you didn't love her and that I could have her!" Scoobie turned away; he signalled Scratch to give Dodger something Scratch sneaked up beside Dodger with something sharp in his paw. He raised his paw.

"Scoobie, it wasn't our fault; we got dared to go on a date and kiss. It was a silly dare and that's all it is. But, we fell in love we couldn't help it." Dodger explained with his head lifted, but as Scratch had stuck a needle in Dodger's arm to make him fall asleep; before Dodger fell asleep he screamed out in pain and Dodger's last words rang in Scoobie's head.

"Well, it won't be that way for long." Scoobie said, "That should keep his mouth shut for a while. Thank you, Scratch,"

"You're welcome, master." Scratch said as he looked sadly at the now lifeless looking body of Dodger.


	3. Chapter 3: trying to find Dodger

Dodger's angels 

Chapter 3 trying to find Dodger

Beauty and the gang did everything they could to find where Scoobie's hideout was. Beauty used all the evidence to find out who Scoobie had used to take Dodger. She missed Dodger more than anyone as she loved him.

"Hey, Millie, do you think we'll find Dodge?" Beauty asked sadly

"Yeah, I'm sure he can protect himself before we do, I mean if he's the lead dog of Dodger's angels he can." Millie replied, "Can I just ask do you love Dodger?"

"With all my heart, but I want to know if he feels the same about me." Beauty replied

"Well, I can reassure ya he _does _love you." Millie reassured

"Really," Beauty asked with hope in her eyes

"Yeah, he asked me for a bit of advice one Valentine's day on what to get you." Millie replied, "That's when I asked if he liked you."

"That's who sent me that giant teddy bear with a heart? How'd he say 'yeah'?" Beauty started to blush

"He said it like you would when you're in love." Millie replied

"Guys, we've found a match!" Maisy came running in with some sheets of paper, which went flying everywhere.

"What are the results?" Millie asked

"Well, Scoobie has got Dodger, but we found the location." Slush replied sadly and finished happy.

"Where," Beauty shouted excitedly

"Hold your horses; in an old, abandoned warehouse near the pier." Slush replied

"OK, let's go!" Beauty gathered her gadgets as did the others and they headed off to Scoobie's hideout.


	4. Chapter 4: power over lead dog

Dodger's angels 

Chapter 4: power over lead dog 

Back at the warehouse, Dodger was just waking up. Scoobie had been watching over Dodger as he was waiting for his plan to begin.

"Ahh, you're finally awake." Scoobie said with his hands behind his back, "Now, my brilliant plan can begin."

Dodger didn't answer since he was still under the drug that Scoobie had given him earlier. Scoobie smirked evilly as he took out the ruby amulet and began to say a chant. Suddenly, the Angels burst through the door; unfortunately, Dodger was already under the curse.

"Give Dodger and the amulet back, now!" Beauty demanded getting her stun gun ready to shoot Scoobie ( the angels had some back up with their cat friend, Kelsey, who helped whenever she could and she was really friendly apart from when it came to her hair, or in her case fur, being messed up by bad guys) the girls failed to notice that Dodger flinched in pain for a few seconds, then his teeth grew sharper and his eyes changed from baby blue to crimson red.

"You really want to see your 'beloved' Dodger?" Scoobie chuckled putting sarcasm on 'beloved'; Beauty just growled, "Well, here he is."

Scoobie stepped aside to show a now vicious looking, drooling Dodger. The Angels, Slush and Timmy gasped at their viciously growling leader.

"Get them," Scoobie commanded to the growling dog.

The growling Dodger lunged for the group, who all fled for their lives. Dodger luckily missed the others; unfortunately, he pinned Beauty down.

"Dodger, don't you remember me?" Beauty asked in a scared tone, "Dodger, I love you."

For a minute, Dodger's eyes changed back to blue, "Beauty, I…I …I," But, the sooner his eyes changed blue, they changed back to red.

"No point trying to get him back, he's under my control. Although, I'm willing to set him free on one condition and that is you love me more than him." Scoobie pointed to Dodger, who was still stood over Beauty.

"No way, Scoobie; she'll always love Dodger more and you know that!" Millie butted in, almost yelling.

"Millie, shush, you're not a part of this; it's up to Beauty." Slush told Millie

"Well, she will," Millie gave Scoobie evils, who gave them back.

"I'll do it," Beauty said quietly at first as Dodger got off.

"What?" Everyone, including Scoobie, turned to Beauty with confused and shocked looks.

"I'll do it; if it means getting Dodge back to normal, then I'll do it." Beauty replied a little bit louder with tears in her eyes.

"But, Beauty, it would mean you not spending time with him." Sasha came in

"I know," Beauty sadly said

"Fine with me," Scoobie smirked


	5. Chapter 5: getting Dodger back?

Dodger's Angels 

Chapter 5: Getting Dodger back? 

Scoobie started to say another chant. This chant seemed to make Dodger normal, he looked normal anyway. Beauty stood beside Dodger's side until he woke up. After a few minutes, he began to wake up.

"Beauty, is that you?" Dodger's eyes opened, his vision was clearing, to see Beauty.

"Yes, it is," Beauty replied as they hugged since she was incredibly close to tears.

"I missed you so much." Dodger looked into her eyes.

"I missed you too." Beauty looked back into his, but then she looked away in sadness.

Dodger then looked at her in concern, "What's wrong, boo?"

"I made a deal with Scoobie to set you free on the condition that I loved him more than you, but I don't think I can do it." Beauty looked down again in sadness

"Well, maybe…" Dodger began to say

"No, she isn't going to break that deal!" Scoobie interrupted

Scratch was watching from a far corner at the dramatic scene, but he noticed Kelsey more out of the bunch.

"Boss, maybe they could trade something?" Scratch suggested nervously

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Scoobie yelled in a moody tone as Scratch cowered in the corner.

"How about you leave him alone and listen to what he's got to say!" Kelsey went over to comfort Scratch.

"Thank you," Scratch smiled at her

"You're welcome," Kelsey smiled back

"Fine, what would you trade instead then?" Scoobie asked slightly curious.

"Depends on what you would want." Sasha replied since Dodger and Beauty were cuddling each other.

"Money to buy a new hideout would be good." Scoobie replied after thinking for a while.

"Done," Slush said as he gave Scoobie a cheque.

"Fine, you may go." Scoobie said

Beauty helped Dodger out since he was still a bit weak. Scoobie watched as they made their way out.

"Beauty, you _will_ be mine, I can promise you that." Scoobie said more to himself

Once at HQ, Dodger and Beauty chilled out for a bit in the Chill out room, while the others took the amulet back and did a bit of research, but Slush stayed in case something happened.

"Dodge, can you remember anything from when Scoobie had control over you?" Beauty asked as she put bandages around some of the deep wounds on Dodger's arms, some wounds even went all the way around his arm.

"Not much," Dodger winced in pain, but smiled afterwards, "But, I do remember you saying that you loved me."

Beauty blushed, and then she stopped what she was doing and turned to face Dodger, and then asked, "Dodger, do you remember changing back to normal for a split second or two?"

Dodger nodded and she continued, "What were you going to say?"

Dodger blushed and replied, "Well, I was going to say 'Beauty, I love you with all my heart and you mean the world to me."

"Aw, Dodge," Beauty smiled at him; what they didn't know was that Scoobie had placed a microchip on Dodger, so now he was watching them.

Dodger smiled, and then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, that mangy mutt has stolen my girl!" Scoobie screamed in shock, "I will get him though."

Dodger's lips parted from Beauty's cheek, leaving them both blushing like red apples.

"Well, I've finished your bandages; I best be getting back to my training." Beauty said, as Slush entered the room, exiting the room.

"I'll come with you." Dodger got up then winced in pain, "Ouch,"

"Oh, no you're not," Slush stopped Dodger, "You have to rest."

"Fine," Dodger closed his eyes in pain

Dodger sat down and relaxed for a little while. After a few hours, Slush had to change Dodger's bandages with the help of Beauty. Once Dodger's bandages were removed, they found something really strange; Dodger just sat waiting.

"Dodge, your scratches, they've… they've… they've healed!" Beauty said shocked and Slush was just as shocked as she was.

"What, that's not possible." Dodger looked were the large gashes should've been, but now small marks were in their places.

"Strange, it looks as if they've healed incredibly quickly for a normal dog." Slush put his hand to his chin to do some thinking.

"I hope the guys get back soon because I want to know about this amulet." Beauty said worriedly

"Let's go call them and see if they're on their way back." Slush suggested

"Dodge, will you be ok until we get back?" Beauty asked

"Yeah, I was going to get some rest." Dodger replied as he settled down on the couch.

"OK, if you're sure; see ya later." Beauty waved as she and Slush walked out

"*Yawn* See *yawn* you *yawn* later." Dodger yawned between words as he fell asleep.

Beauty and Slush called the others to see if they were on their way and to tell them about Dodger.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Slush asked

"Yeah, we got information from the museum, the library and as well as a couple of books." Millie replied, "Beauty, are you ok, you seen a little worried?"

"I'm worried about Dodger; could you guys hurry up, please? I just want to find out about this as quickly as possible." Beauty asked with a concerned face.

"OK, we're nearly there, so don't worry." Sasha reassured

"OK," Beauty smiled

"Zig out," Sasha went off

A few minutes later, Millie and the others arrive through the door. Beauty ran up to them and explained why she was so worried.

"OK, where is he at the moment?" Timmy asked as they walked towards the chill out room.

"He's sleeping on the couch in the Chill out room." Beauty opened the door and found no Dodger, "Well, he was,"

"Where's he gone?" Slush asked

"He was here a minute ago." Beauty said

"Guys, what chant did Scoobie use to change Dodger back?" Sasha asked looking through a few books

"Don't know," the others replied

"We'll soon find out." Beauty said worriedly


	6. Chapter 6: full moon robberies

Dodger's angels 

Chapter 6: full moon robberies 

It was a full moon later that night and nearby was an old, rich woman's house. A dark, dog like creature roamed as it searched for something. The dog creature entered the building and searched until it came to a silver safe; the creature used its sharp claws to open the safe by jamming them into the door of the safe.

Unfortunately, the wolf creature had made a lot of noise in the process and woke the old woman. The old woman stood at the top of the stairs shining a light down to see if she could find anything and when the light hit the wolf creature appeared to look like Dodger apart from this wolf creature had sharper teeth than him. The wolf creature grabbed as much as he could from the safe and ran off.

The woman called the police, who called Dodger's angels as soon as they got off the phone to her, to come quickly.

"Angels, you have another mission. A large, wolf like creature has broken in to Ms Winter's house, the old woman that lives on the hill in the mansion." Maisy called for the girls, who came straight away."

"OK, continue, Maisy," Beauty said

"Well, the police said she described him to look like Dodger." Maisy continued

"What, but he's injured, so he couldn't do anything like that. Also, Dodger would never do anything like that. Maisy, call Kelsey for back up." Beauty said, "We may need her."

Maisy called for Kelsey and told the others, "Guys, Kelsey knows what chant Scoobie used."

"Really, that's great!" Beauty said excitedly

"She'll be around in a few." Maisy said as Kelsey walked in, "Or now,"

"Here, this is the chant Scoobie used." Kelsey pointed to the book, "It says; 'to be transformed in to a werewolf, but whoever said the chant would have control over the creature."

"What, so, that could've been Dodger?" Beauty asked devastated as she flopped into the nearest chair.

"Boo, what's that around your neck?" Millie asked as she saw something gleam.

"Oh, this, Dodger gave it me before Slush came in, while I was doing his bandages." Beauty pulled out the necklace, which had a clear crystal attached.

"It looks like something that could help." Slush said as Beauty passed the necklace to him, so he could take a closer look and Kelsey looked in the books.

"There's nothing in the books," Kelsey put the last of the books down.

"We can't find anything on the computers either." Sasha came in as she and Timmy were finished on their laptops.

"Do you know why he gave it to you?" Slush asked as Beauty put the necklace back on.

"Nope," Beauty shook her head

That night, there was another full moon. In the dark of the night, a dog like creature roamed near a huge castle just outside of town, where the richest of the rich lived. The dog creature sneaked inside and up to an enormous room where treasures filled the room; it stuffed as much as it could in to its large sack, then ran out.

Unfortunately, the owners had heard the noise the dog creature made and they saw most of their treasures were gone, so they called the police and told them about their stolen property (they gathered it was stolen due to their window being open and it wasn't when they went to bed).

The police went to the castle as quick as they could, but called Dodger's angels before they went. Maisy called the girls for another mission.

"Girls, you have another mission to do with another robbery. This time it was at the castle just outside of town."

"OK, we're on our way." Beauty gathered her gadgets

"Wait, there's more; it's the same dog- like creature to do with the mansion." Maisy told them before they could go.

"Again? But, it can't be Dodger, he's injured." Beauty defended Dodger with a concerned tone.

"Beauty, calm down, just search for some evidence of DNA. Slush and I will do the rest." Millie reassured

"But, what if we don't find any?" Beauty asked

Slush replied as they set off, "we will, come on girls; we've got a mission to do."

At the scene, the girls were searching for paw prints, claw marks, etc. Over by the window, Timmy and Sasha were searching when Sasha found something on the window ledge.

"Hey, Timbo, I've found something on the window ledge, it looks like claw marks." Sasha called Timmy as he walked over.

"Let's get Slush over to have a look." Timmy said

"Slush, come over here; we've found something!" Sasha shouted for Slush, who walked over with the team, with some evidence bags.

"Looks like we've got enough evidence; let's get it checked." Slush said after they collected a couple more clues and they went back to HQ.

While Slush got the results, the others were sat in the chill out room. But, Beauty was sat on the door step outside, in the back, as she was worried about Dodger. Suddenly, she spotted something move over by a bunch of bins; Slush had just got the results and was on his way to show the others, when he saw Beauty sat alone by the door, so he went over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" Slush asked, he also spotted the thing Beauty had spotted.

"I just came out for some fresh air. I keep seeing something over by those bins though." Beauty replied as she got up

"So do I, shall we go check it out?" Slush asked noticing she was already on her way.

"Yeah," Beauty replied once she reached the 'something', but she got a shock when she found out what it was, "It's Dodger!"

Slush joined her, "He looks a bit beaten up and really pale. Let's get him inside."

The 2 dogs carried the unconscious Dodger to the chill out room. When the others saw Dodger, they gasped in shock. They laid Dodger on the table, so Timmy could check him over for anything serious.

Slush had decided to tell the girls the results and find out for himself.

"Girls, I'm afraid Dodger did do those robberies." Slush announced as he looked at the results

Timmy gave Beauty Dodger's bloody clothing, so she could dispose of them.

"Do you guys think you could run tests on the blood, Dodger's fur seems to be really pale?" Timmy asked

"Sure," Millie replied as she went to do the tests.

After a while, the tests were done. But, being the clumsy dog she was, Millie knocked Dodger's blood from the shirt on to Beauty's from when she got hurt from another mission.

"Hey, this looks strange," Millie tried to clean up, "It looks as if Dodger' blood is eating Beauty's."

"Strange, maybe that werewolf chant _is_ true." Slush helped Millie

"Guys, Dodger's waking up." Timmy rushed in.

"We're coming now." Millie said as they all rushed to the room where Dodger, Beauty and Sasha were.

When they walked in, they got a shock as Dodger was sat up and all cleaned up.

"What's up, guys," Dodger asked as the others looked at him with confused/ shocked faces.

"Well, before you were injured and unconscious, but now you're sat up and talking." Beauty replied just as confused as the others

"OK, but at least I'm ok, right?" Dodger asked as he got up.

"Not exactly, Dodger," Slush replied

"Why," Dodger asked confused

"Because there had been robberies in the past couple nights and both committed on a full moon by a wolf creature." Beauty explained

"Yeah," Dodger signalled for her to continue

"Well, both owners described the dog like creature to look like _you_." Millie continued

"Well, it can't be me because I'd _never _do _anything_ like this." Dodger replied with a worried tone

"We know Dodger, but the DNA tests came out with _your _DNA." Beauty told him as he snuggled up to her and she did the same.

"What are we going to do?" Dodger asked worried.


	7. Chapter 7: figuring out a plan

Dodger's angels 

Chapter 7: Figuring out a plan

"Well, maybe we could borrow the amulet from the museum and say the chant that'll change you back?" Kelsey suggested

"Yeah, that could work." Dodger agreed, "Let's go!"

The gang got to the museum to find out that the amulet had stolen again. They walked out sad that they couldn't change their lead dog back.

"Who could have taken the amulet?" Beauty asked as they passed a nearby alley.

"Looking for this, my dear?" A familiar voice asked as he held up the amulet.

"Scoobie, we should've known." Dodger said

Dodger went to attack Scoobie as he was so angry. But, Scoobie did something to make Dodger stop and bend over to clench his chest in pain.

"Not so fast 'super dog'." Scoobie sarcastically said as he smirked

"Leave him alone," Beauty defended her love

"Come on, Beauty; you're seriously in love with that _loser_!" Scoobie pointed to Dodger, who was in more pain the more Scoobie became angry, "Love me; evil's the new in, you know?"

"Of course she loves Dodger!" Millie answered, Beauty noticed the more Scoobie got angry, the more Dodger was in pain.

Millie continued, "She loves him with all her heart."

"Millie… stop… please, the more he's angry, the more pain I'm in." Dodger tried to tell her, but he wasn't loud enough.

"STOP!" Beauty shouted towards Scoobie and Millie; everyone looked towards her, then she told her friends, "The more Scoobie gets angry, the more pain Dodger's in."  
>"Ahh, so you've worked it out?" Scoobie smirked and Dodger's pain eased a bit.<p>

"Scoobie, we made a deal to turn Dodger back to normal, but you broke it and put a spell on him, so give us the amulet!" Beauty almost shouted

"Ah, ha, the deal was to set Dodger free, not to change him back!" Scoobie smiled

"Well, turn him back!" Millie said in a moody tone

"Sorry, that wasn't part of the deal, but if you want to start something then I'll let Scar deal with you." Scoobie stood aside to reveal a huge, hairy cat, "And I'll take _my_ wolf."

Scoobie threw a smoke bomb to the ground, but once the smoke cleared Dodger, Scoobie and Scar were gone.

"They're gone and they've taken Dodger!" Millie said

"We've got to save him before Scoobie hurts him even more or worse!" Beauty said, "I know Scoobie; he'd kill Dodger if it meant having me!"

"Well, let's get to that warehouse. They've just got to be there!" Slush said as they ran to the warehouse they thought Scoobie would be with Dodger and the amulet.

The group walked in to the building, which was almost pitch black, but there was nothing or no one there.

"Scoobie's not here!" Beauty said as tears began to form in her eyes; they looked around to double check if anyone was hiding.

"Hey, guys, did you see something move over in that corner?" Kelsey pointed out a shadow, "It looks like a cat or something."  
>"K-K-Kelsey, is that you?" a shaken voice, but familiar voice came from the corner.<p>

"Scratch, is that you?" Kelsey asked as she walked up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Scoobie beat me up using Dodger." Scratch replied as the gang could see he was covered in blood and cuts.

"You mean Dodger was changed in to a werewolf and Scoobie made him attack you, why?" Beauty asked and Scratch nodded.

"I…I…I didn't obey Scoobie, so he got angry and set Dodger on me." Scratch replied still shaken up.

"Come on, let's get him back to HQ and clean him up. Then we could get more answers on where Scoobie could be." Kelsey suggested which they did.

At HQ, the group had cleaned Scratch up and he gave them a couple of clues to where Scoobie could've been. The gang go out to find their lead dog and Scoobie.


	8. Chapter 8: a close call

Dodger's angels 

Chapter 8: A close call

Deep in a swamp area, there was a dark looking castle. Inside the castle, the sound of evil cackles and sniggers could be heard. In a room, which seemed to be a laboratory and a dungeon, Dodger was chained up and was beginning to wake up.

"Ahh, so you're beginning to wake up. Can I just say you take ages to wake up?" Scoobie smirked as he came in to the room.

"What do you want?" Dodger weakly, but angrily asked not lifting his head as he was weak.

"Beauty would be nice." Scoobie replied as he got closer to Dodger

"When are you going to learn that she doesn't want to and she hates being forced to do things?" Dodger raised his eyebrow

"Well, if you didn't do that dare then I wouldn't have to." Scoobie sat at his desk

"What are you doing anyway?" Dodger asked in pain

"Writing a ransom note," Scoobie replied finishing what he was doing, "For Beauty,"

"Why?" Dodger asked as Scoobie passed the note to Scar

"To get her to come without the annoying tag along crew; I remember it being just us 3 as a team." Scoobie walked up to Dodger and put his arm around Dodger's shoulder, "Once that letter is delivered and Beauty gets here, _we_ can get the plan on a roll."

"What plan?" Dodger raised an eyebrow and Scoobie smirked, "And why did you say _we?" _

Scoobie just smirked, _"_You'll know in time,"

Scoobie ruffled Dodger's fur and walked out of the room. Back in the Californian town, Beauty and her friends had just arrived at HQ. When Beauty checked her mail, she found a letter with just her name on it, not even a return address.

"Strange," Beauty opened the letter

The letter said: 'Beauty, Dodger is here. If you want him back, meet me at the swamp alone.'

"Oh, my," Beauty gasped not letting the others hear her, "I've got to save Dodger."

Beauty gathered some gadgets together and went off. But, before she could go anywhere, Millie stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Millie asked

"I'm just going out for a walk." Beauty replied, "I really need it,"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Millie asked

"No…no, I'll be fine; I just want to go out for a walk to do some thinking." Beauty replied sadly

"Okay," Millie said as Beauty walked to the door, "See ya later; call if you need help."

"I will do; see ya later." Beauty walked out

'I wonder if Scoobie has anything do with her going off' Millie thought, 'Nah, she said she was going to do some thinking and she _did _say she'd call if there was any trouble.'

Beauty was stood waiting for whoever sent the letter on the outside of the swamp. Then something dark came out of the shadows.

"So you came," Scoobie said

"Scoobie, I should've known you'd write a letter." Beauty said, "So, what do you want in return for Dodger being free _and _back to normal?"

"Well, maybe we should work things out in my new castle." Scoobie smirked evilly, "And, oh, do you like my new _dog_?"

Scoobie stepped aside and a wolf like dog appeared at his side. Beauty gasped at the dog as she looked. She knew instantly it was Dodger.

"Can we just get to your castle?" Beauty asked nervously, "I just want Dodger back,"

Smiling, Scoobie replied, "Sure,"

Scoobie led the way toward the castle; Beauty didn't say a thing and neither did Scoobie on their way up to the castle. But, the wolf- dog kept watching Beauty as he walked on all fours. When they got to the castle, Scoobie opened the door and they went to Scoobie's study.

"Please, take a seat," Scoobie pulled out a small, swirly chair for Beauty to sit on, which she did.

Scoobie also took a seat, but on a bigger, swirly chair, which made him look important.

Knowing the answer, Beauty asked, "So, where's Dodger?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who this is." Scoobie smiled as he pointed to the wolf- dog; Beauty gasped out of shock, "I mean of all people, you should know Dodger."

Standing and starring, Beauty thought with a worried look upon her face, 'No…no, that can't be Dodge, that's not the Dodger I fell in love with!'

"Why do you look so worried? He's not going to do anything to you." Scoobie smiled as they both looked at the wolf- dog, which was sat at Scoobie's side, "Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean by 'not yet'?" Beauty asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Well, let's just say don't make me angry or that could _hurt _you _both_. " Scoobie replied with a smirk; Beauty gulped, but it was a silent gulp.

Back at HQ, Millie and the others were starting to worry about Beauty. They had a feeling she was in trouble.

"Guys, we've got to go find her again; you never know she could be hurt." Millie paced back and forth

"Look, Millie, we've searched everywhere we thought she would be and she wasn't there. Don't worry, we'll find her _and _Dodger eventually." Kelsey reassured as she sat at Beauty's paper filled desk.

"Well, 'eventually' isn't good enough! That's my best friend _out _there and you never know Scoobie could have them both!" Millie slammed her paws down on the desk, which made the papers fly everywhere.

While Millie argued with Kelsey, Slush noticed some kind of note flutter to the floor. Slush bent down, picked the note up and read it. When he finished reading, Slush's mouth fell open and he gasped.

"Girls… girls… GIRLS!" Slush called at 1st not taking his eyes off of the note, then realised they weren't listening.

"What?" Millie and Kelsey asked innocently

"I just found this note to Beauty about Dodger. It's telling her to meet this person in the swamp at the edge of town." Slush told them as he passed the note.

"The swamp? I hate the swamp; it's all icky and muddy." Sasha and Kelsey complained

"But, guys, Beauty and Dodger are in there." Millie told them, "We've got to rescue our lead dogs."

"Oh, right," They said, "Of course we gotta rescue our lead dogs."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Christmas?" Let's go," Kelsey cheered and they all set off for the swamp.

Meanwhile, Scoobie was sat talking to Beauty, who was waiting for things to get moving.

"So, are we going to get on with things? I thought I came here to get Dodge back, not talk about the past." Beauty spoke up as she looked over at Dodger, who growled then walked out of the room since he had heard something.

"I'm just waiting," Scoobie replied

"For what? You asked me to come alone, so I came alone." Beauty almost shouted, and then she calmed herself down.

Just as Scoobie was about to speak, they both heard growling from just outside the room, which was getting closer. Then the rest of Beauty's friends were being forced in by Dodger and most of them looked scared because of Dodger's incredibly sharp teeth. Millie was putting a brave face on for Beauty.

"That," Scoobie smiled at the sight of Dodger trapping his _own_ friends

"You told me to come alone, and then you expect my friend to come too!" Beauty shouted as she stood up and Dodger looked over at her.

"Well, I thought, 'well, her friends are going to come to her rescue, so why not use that?'. Which, they did, so there you go. And anyway, I think you might agree if you see your friends trapped by your 'precious' lead dog." Scoobie replied calmly

"So, what would you have done if we didn't come?" Millie asked with a cocky tone; Dodger growled.

"Shush, Mills," Beauty told her and Millie did; Beauty then shouted and slammed her paws down on the desk, "And agree to what?"

Suddenly, Dodger pounced on to Beauty and pinned her down; Beauty was stuck under the strong grasp of Dodger. Dodger growled and showed his teeth. Scoobie cackled evilly.

"It looks as if he's protecting his master instead of his 'one true love'. Isn't that too bad?" Scoobie smiled as Beauty struggled beneath Dodger, who put more pressure on Beauty as a result this hurt her and she let out a cry of pain.

"Tell your mutt to get off her now!" Millie defended one of her best friends.

"I'm guessing you don't know who that is either?" Scoobie smirked looking at the two dogs, "I guess I better tell you; that dog is Dodger."

"That _Thing_ isn't Dodger. Dodger would _never _hurt Beauty!" Millie said moodily as the others gasped

"Well, it is Dodger and he _will _hurt her if she touches me,_ unless_ I tell him to." Scoobie said, "Or if anyone tries to make me angry that _could_ hurt them _both_."

"Just tell him to get off Beauty." Sasha begged for one of her best friends' lives, "Please, let us _all _go and we'll work something out."

"Dodger, off," Scoobie commanded Dodger, who obeyed and stood at his 'master's' side, "Well, all I really want is someone to love and to keep me company."

'He sounds sarcastic.' Slush thought

'Ha, ha, that isn't all I want; I want to break Dodger's spirit _and_ have Beauty to myself.' Scoobie thought as he smiled innocently

"Fine, we'll find you someone, but you've got to promise _not _to bother Beauty _and _Dodger." Slush said

"I promise," Scoobie promised with his paws behind his back and his fingers crossed.

"Well, change him back then!" Millie demanded and Scoobie got to work.


	9. Chapter 9: Dodger finally comes back

**Dodger's angels**

Chapter 9: Dodger finally comes back

After doing a few spells, Dodger was finally back to normal, but because he was weak from Scoobie putting all his anger in to him he fell asleep. Slush and Timmy carried Dodger back to HQ. Before they went, Slush gave Scoobie a website for dating.

Beauty stayed behind and gave Scoobie something.

"That might help you. She basically… likes you." Beauty walked out, "She's an old college 'friend' of mine."

"Thanks," Scoobie said and Beauty left.

When they got back to HQ, Dodger was placed on the couch. Beauty watched over him in case he woke up or something bad happened. Dodger had woken up a short while after the others left the room; Beauty went to tell the others, but Dodger stopped her before she could.

"Dodge, what's wrong?" Beauty asked a bit worried

"I just want to talk to you without the others for a bit." Dodger replied

"What do you want to talk about?" Beauty asked as she sat next to him and he put his arm around her waist.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that when I had you pinned down 'cause of Scoobie, I remembered you and the others because I saw your necklace, but it was only a glimpse of it, so it was only a short while." Dodger told her

"Okay," Beauty said, "Can I ask, do you _really _love me? Because through all of this I've been told that you do."

'Umm, ok, I don't know what to say to that because I can't handle a relationship 'cause I know Scoobie _will _try to hurt her and I _really_ don't want that to happen to her.' Dodger thought, 'of course, I love her.'

"Beauty, of course I love you; do you love me?" Dodger asked

"Of course, that's why I asked." Beauty replied and they both went silent

Millie, Slush and the others walked in.

"Hey, look who's awake." Millie smiled

"Hey, guys," Slush greeted

"Hey," Beauty and Dodger secretly held hands, but Millie noticed, which was the reason for her smiling.

After talking for a bit, the others went to the training room. Before Beauty and Dodger followed, Dodger kissed Beauty on cheek; after the kiss, Beauty blushed, but what they didn't know was that Millie watched.

"Beauty, I love you with all my heart and more than anything in the world." Dodger smiled romantically; Millie ran back to the others.

"I love you with all my heart too, Dodge, and more than anything." Beauty smiled back romantically and they walked back to the others, holding hands on the way

The End


End file.
